


Ask Joey Drew Studios

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Askbox Fic, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically this is a place where you can ask anyone at Joey Drew Studios any questions you have!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Basically this is a place where you can ask anyone at Joey Drew Studios any questions you have! Post your questions in the comments section! :)


	2. How's it going, everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is my first time doing one of these plz forgive me! (Plz tell me how to write the characters better to!)

Bendy: Hi, Hello_Im_not_a_possum! About your question..we're all doing fine! Joey's been acting kinda weird today..something about a machine...BUT I'M SURE THAT'S NOTHING!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Boris: Oh, um, hey there! I..I guess I'm good. You?

Alice: I'm doin' just fine, sugar! *giggles* Got a new halo today and I've been polishin' it somethin' fierce!

Henry: *smiles* Oh hey there. I'm fine! How are you?

Norman: Just peachy, I guess. Now get out of here. *glares* 

Sammy: Oh. Hey there. *awkward shrug* Can..c-can you just...go?

Joey: Well hey there! I'm doing swell! What about you?


End file.
